The Quasar of His Light
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Kengo has never really shown a reason to love a girl. That's about to change when he witnesses Gentaro's twin sister fight a Zodiart by using a new power that is strong enough to knock her unconscious after a battle. (AU One-shot, Kengo x OC)


G.S.: Hi, guys! I'm back with another one-shot. For my next three, I figured I'd focus on our space-themed Neo-Heisei Rider, the Blue Meteor (my fan-name for Ryusei Sakuta), and the Cosmic Child. It may not be in that order, but there you go. So, let's get down to… (hears clattering) …Oh, jinkies. (looks at camera, raises a sign that says 'Yikes!', grabs a tiny umbrella)

(Rocks clatter downwards, falling on top with a giant boulder landing in front of the pile.)

Disclaimers: I do not own Kamen Rider. All rights go to its respective owners.

G.S.: (muffled) Ow…

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Chikako Kisaragi was the exact opposite of her twin brother Gentaro. While he was the lovable, cheerful kind of guy who would go out of his way to help anyone in need, she was a reclusive, somber girl who bit back when snapped at. Through that alone she, Kengo Utahoshi, and Tomoko Nozama had easily become friends. Unbeknownst to the tough-as-nails girl, Kengo had also developed a crush on her as she revealed more of her true personality.

Chikako was also a genius inventor who created her own belt, the Quasar Driver, to become the violet-colored Kamen Rider Quasar and aid her idiot twin in stopping the Zodiarts at Amanogawa High School.

Today was no exception as the twins were knocked back by a newer and stronger opponent, the Corvus Zodiart. Quasar backflipped away from an attack as Fourze stumbled back slightly, but remained on his feet. She shook her head in exasperation. "UGH! I've had enough of this bastard!" She pulled out a Switch that was black-colored and had the image of a golden sun overlapping a silver moon on the front.

Fourze looked over and saw the Switch she was holding, yelping in surprise. "Eh?"

Back in the Rabbit Hutch, Kengo saw the Switch as well and his eyes widened in surprise. "That Switch…" He ran out of the Hutch as fast as he could.

Back at the fight, Chikako pulled out her Quasar Switch and inserted the new Switch in its place.

" **ECLIPSE!** "

As she was about to activate the Switch, Kengo ran up to the duo. "DON'T USE THAT SWITCH!"

Quasar looked over and saw him standing there, to her surprise. "Kengo?!"

"That Switch is bad news! Even worse if you haven't fully mastered the Solar and Lunar Switches first!" Kengo tried to warn her.

"Stop jabbering!" Corvus fired a barrage of dark feathers at Quasar, but she was quick to notice. She snatched Kengo and threw herself to the side, bringing him with as they rolled on the ground. They eventually came to a stop and Quasar was back on her feet in an instant. She looked towards the Zodiart who was making his way towards them. She then looked back at Kengo who had a look of worry on his face.

"Sorry, but this _has_ to be done." She stepped in front of the young boy.

"Chikako, don't!" Kengo tried again.

Fourze was on the same page as Kengo. "Don't do it, sis!"

But Chikako refused to listen. "It _has_ to work. It just _has_ to." She took a deep breath and activated the Switch just as Corvus fired another round of feather missiles at her, slamming into the purple Rider and causing her to scream.

Kengo and Gentaro watched the scene in horror. "CHIKAKO!" "CHIKAKO-NEE!"

Suddenly, a robotic voice similar to the Fourze Driver sounded off.

" **ECLIPSE ON!** "

The explosion was absorbed into a gold-colored hand and disappeared altogether, leaving a new Quasar in its place. Quasar's suit was now a black color, her gloves had changed from white to a brilliant gold, her boots were now a shining silver, her cuffs were purple, her helmet had a sun covering most of a moon replacing the four-pointed star of her base form on her forehead, and her visors had changed from cyan to cerise.

Gentaro was floored. "She actually did it."

Kengo watched in awe. "Quasar Eclipse States."

Chikako looked up and walked slowly towards the Zodiart, who scoffed and charged forwards. She stopped and blocked his fist before following up with a well-placed triple-punch to the gut. He tried attacking again, but she blocked his kick and knocked him back with her own kick.

Corvus didn't take kindly to that. "Why, you!" He fired his feather attack once again, but this time, she held up her right hand and absorbed the feathers. This left the birdman shocked. "What?"

She spun around and held her left hand out, firing off gold and silver blasts that exploded on impact with the Zodiart. He stumbled back and held his side in pain.

She straightened up and spun the four-pointed star on her belt counterclockwise for the finisher.

" **ECLISPE LIMIT BREAK!** "

She leapt up into the air and front-flipped. The Zodiart managed to get up onto one knee, but he stopped when he saw the Rider flying towards him.

"Rider Eclipse BREAK! HAH!" Quasar aimed a flying side kick at Corvus as golden and silver energy swirled around her leg. She connected with his chest and pushed through him, leaving a bunch of energy surging through him as she landed behind him in a crouched position. He stood up and turned to her, screaming in agony before exploding and leaving a blonde-haired boy in his place, the Corvus Switch breaking and dispersing into nothing.

She stood up and tapped the top of the silver star, flipping it to its white side and demorphing, while her also-demorphed brother and her best friend ran up to her, both boys still shocked.

Chikako turned to them and smiled proudly before she felt a pain in her chest that had her eyes widen and her smile drop. She slowly fell backwards before landing on the ground, her senses fading as she heard the boys calling her name and running towards her, then she blacked out.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Slowly, her vision filled with bright light and she sat up, groaning in pain. She looked around and saw that she was in the Rabbit Hutch. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw that Kengo was coming into the room.

Kengo looked over at the table and saw that his friend/crush was awake. "Oh, thank God!" He ran at her and tackled her in a hug.

She yelped in pain as he squeezed her. "Ow, Kengo! Stop!"

"Ah, sorry!" He quickly released her and looked at her, his look of worry turning into a cringe. "Jeez, usually you're better off than your idiot twin brother, but this is the first time that you've been worse off."

"Eh?" She looked at him confusedly before pulling out a hand mirror and checking herself out. In her reflection, she saw that he was right: she _was_ worse off this time. She had gotten various cuts, scrapes, burns, and bruises, but the worst of her injuries was a cut on her cheek that had been expertly stitched up and bandaged.

She winced herself upon seeing her face. "Yow, you're right. I normally don't get beat up this bad." She looked at her friend and cracked a small smirk. "At least this is only one day."

Kengo bopped the back of her head gently. "You dummy! I was really worried. I don't know what I would have done without you. I wouldn't have been able to say how I really like you or-" Realizing his mistake, he smacked his hand over his mouth, but the damage was already done.

"EH?!" Chikako whipped her head towards him so fast, she was sure she had gotten whiplash.

Kengo flushed red before he uncovered his mouth and tried to salvage his mistake. "I-well-wh-what I meant to say-I mean-I just-"

He was cut off by Chikako flinging herself forward and kissing him full on the lips. He was too startled to do anything, but after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, cupping her face in one hand.

She broke off the kiss first and swatted his arm. "I love you too, you dolt! I couldn't figure out how to say it, though!"

Kengo just smiled bemusedly before taking Chikako's hand. "So, wanna go out with me one of these days?"

"What do you think?" She smiled back, the first genuine smile he had seen from her in a long while.

Kengo wrapped his arm around the quieter twin and she laid a head on his shoulder in contentment, happy to have found her true love.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

G.S.: Well, there's Kengo's one-shot with an OC! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need an icepack for my everything…ouch…(shuffles off)


End file.
